coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 431 (27th January 1965)
Plot Stan gets up early in the morning to speak with milkman Bert Lodge about the possibility of jobs with his firm. Lucille sneaks off on a coach trip to Blackpool to go dancing. Elsie and Dennis create homemade damp patches, a blocked chimney and other household problems, hoping to give Ena the impression that No.11 has been falling to pieces for years. Ena sees through it all and tells Minnie she intends to get the Tanners out of the house. The residents anticipate yet another clash between the two. In the Rovers, Ena gives Elsie her notice in writing. Elsie goes for Ena in the snug and the fight spills out into the Street. The residents take sides. Ena tells Elsie she wouldn't be throwing her out if Swindley wasn't throwing her out. Elsie refuses to listen to Ena's protests. Ena attacks her with her handbag and ends up smashing one of No.11's windows. An almost-physical fight ensues and the residents try to separate them. Swindley arrives in time to break the news to Ena that the Glad Tidings Mission is to stay open; the committee has decided to close Bold Street Mission. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Bert Lodge - William Croasdale *Band Leader - Trevor Cresswell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Gamma Garments Notes *Unable to fit the entire length of the Street set into the studio, No. 3 is seen to be excluded from the terraced row and only the right-hand side of the frontage of the Rovers is erected. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena delivers her ultimatum and battle is joined *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,390,000 homes (1st place) *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (about Elsie Tanner, with glass in hand): "She's the worst actress since Jean Harlow - here's to 'er!" --- Ena Sharples: "Look, this bag was a birthday present - it's not a plaything for any common harpie to go on!" Elsie Tanner (incensed): "What did you call me?" Ena Sharples: "I called you a common harpie!" --- Albert Tatlock (interrupting Ena and Elsie's argument): "Now, come on Mrs. Sharples, it's beneath yer, this sort o' thing..." Elsie Tanner: "Oh, it's beneath 'er, is it, but it's not beneath me, I suppose? That's the sort of thing I'' do, is it?" Albert Tatlock: "Oh, I never opened me mouth." Elsie Tanner: "If she chucked you out o' your house you'd be screamin' from 'ere till Christmas, so you shurrup!" --- Ena Sharples: "She's never been short of men in their house since Arnold took 'is 'ook - many more than Fanny Hill!" Elsie Tanner: "Get back off to yer Mission, Mrs. Sharples, as fast as yer can before I ''really get me rag out!" --- Ena Sharples: "I've handled Tanners before, Mrs. Tanner, an' I'll handle you again!" --- Elsie Tanner: "Now look 'ere - you'll only move me out of this house when I want to go. In the meantime, go an' jump in the cut!" --- Elsie Tanner (after the fight ends): "You're still me landlord, are you?" Ena Sharples: "Oh, yes, I am that." Elsie Tanner: "Well, you'll pay for that winder!" Category:1965 episodes Episode 0431